


Paradise

by Kmose06



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmose06/pseuds/Kmose06
Summary: A trip to Barbados was turned upside down after a chance encounter with James May.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever! A bit nerve wracking posting this but after re-watching The Grand Tour I couldn't get this out of my head. Had to put it out there somewhere, sorry for the grammatical errors. Thanks for reading!

Even though it was only my second day here, I was falling in love with Barbados. The turquoise water and beautiful beaches were a far better view than anything back home in the states. After finishing school and still having no clue where my life was going, I knew a solo getaway was just what I needed to get some extra perspective on life.  
Finishing up a relaxing day laying on the beach I decided head up to my room, get dressed and see what this beautiful place had to offer. I found a bar just down from my hotel. It was still early and yet the bar was surprisingly packed, after sitting at the bar and meeting a few people it became clear why. A crew had just gotten into town to film for a new show, The Grand Tour. After a few drinks the bar had become extremely loud and even more crowded so I paid my tab and headed out. As I headed back in the direction of my hotel, I decided to enjoy my slight buzz and watch the sunset from the beach. Finding the closest lounge chair I sat and dug out my pack of smooths and lit up.  
The waves rolling in mixed with my buzz from the alcohol and nicotine was very peaceful until it was suddenly broken.  
A voice from a couple chairs down startled me 

"Excuse me, may I borrow your lighter, took a swim with mine earlier and the bloody thing is shot?" a smooth gravely voice asked. 

"Sure" I replied as the man stood up a stumbled slowly over.

I was in shock even in my slightly drunken state there was no denying who he was, those gorgeous ice blue eyes, the wild mop of grey hair, to be honest the object of some of my very naughty dreams, James May.

"Thank You, this place is gorgeous isn't it?' he asked as he lit his own cigarette. 

Before I had a chance to reply his smooth voice spoke again  
"I'm James by the way."

It took a few seconds, but once we made eye contact, my brain settled down and I was finally able to speak.

"Sorry" I replied with a slight embarrassed laugh " I'm Jessica." 

As soon as our hands made contact I immediately felt the heat pulsing through his strong surprisingly soft hands. I could feel a blush rising on my face and neck thinking of all of the times I had dreamed of those hands on me. 

" Lovely to meet you Jessica, would you mind if I join you?" he said releasing my hand, and breaking my from my day dreaming.

"Of course" I motioned to the other half of the lounge I was sitting on. 

As he sat down I took a deep breath and went ahead with the truth

" I figured it best to get it out in the open now that I know who you are, sorry that came out wrong" I said running my hands through my hair nervously 

" What i'm trying to say is that I have seen your shows." In my head I was cursing myself for the way that came out, when I finally got the courage to look back up at him after my mess he had a surprised look on his face.

"Oh" he replied a little stunned.

"I mean really who hasn't seen Top Gear, it was one of the most popular shows in the world?" I said trying to lighten the mood back to the way it was before my slightly drunken mind decided to scare him to death thinking I may be some crazy stalker.

" I guess you do have a point there." he replied rewarding me with a smile that made me weak in the knees.

" Would you like a beer?" he said motioning back towards the seat he had once occupied.

" Yes please kind sir" I replied cheekily.

As he walked back to his chair to grab our beers and his things, I slid off my sandals and reclined back in the lounge. Looking down I began realizing this was not my ideal look for meeting someone like James. Cutoff denim shorts, a flowy top showing off my faintly sunburned skin, and my hair was a mess of waves from the saltwater of today's swim. I had been able to at least take a shower and apply fresh makeup and at this moment i couldn't have been more thankful for that.  
I was broken from my subconscious worrying as James sat back down on the lounge.

"Here you are" he said passing my a beer. 

" Thank you sir" I replied giving him my best smile, as i watched him settle in his lounge and light another cigarette. 

He began to recline his side of the lounge to match mine and with him being distracted it gave me a chance to take him all in. His hair was in its usual wild state from a day of running his hands through it, he was wearing a tight blue t-shirt that was tight in all the right places especially around his suntanned arms, paired with floral swim trunks.  
Even being almost twice my age I had always found him to be incredibly sexy but him sitting here next to me he was stirring something deep inside of me straight to my core.

" So the real James May holidays in Barbados, I have to say that doesn't seem like something Captain Slow would do?" 

A slight smirk came across his face as he took a sip from his beer.

"If I'm honest it's not. I prefer to stay in the comfort of Hammersmith, I'm here filming for a new show The Grand Tour." he replied finishing off his beer. 

"That explains the crowd of people in the bar going on and on about it" I said slowly sipping my beer " They are a rowdy bunch I had to get out of there after a few drinks, a bit to wild for me." 

"Why do you think I was sitting on the beach by myself?" he replied smugly " It is the only peace and quiet I have found since we got here."

We sat in silence for a few minuets watching the sun slowly start to sink over the horizon.

“So are you here on holiday?" 

" I guess you could say that, I just finished my dissertation for my degree in Art History. So I treated myself to a getaway.” I replied finishing while finishing off the last of my drink.

“That’s tremendous, although American museums are a bit shit. " James said with a laugh 

"No need for your sarcasm May, I never said America was where I am gonna pursue my passion" sticking my tongue out at him causing him to burst into his charming laugh.

"Also how do you know I am American?"

"Anyone could tell you are with that accent." 

James told me after about his degree in music, which warranted me in getting some revenge by asking how well that helped in being a television car show presenter.  
We spent the next half hour debating over our favorite pieces of art and music. Once the sun had completely gone down, realizing we were staying in the same hotel James asked if I would join him for a drink at the hotel bar and carry on our conversation. As we sat in a booth in the corner of the bar our conversation had gone from art and music to complete flirting.  
The addition of more alcohol was also making James bolder. What had started out as playful shoves and the slight touch of his fingers brushing away the hair that had fallen in my face while laughing over old top gear stories, had soon become his hand being a permanent fixture on my leg. The way he looked at me my body felt like it was on fire, mixed with him giving me slight squeezes to my leg while emphasizing a moment in his story that sent what felt like a bolt of lighting to my core, I knew I would never be able to get enough of this man.  
The time seemed to fly by in a haze of drinks, smoke, and flirting. James's phone dinged with an alert bringing us back to the real world in which the time read 2:00 A.M. 

"Oh cock, I have to be up in 4 hours" James let out with a sigh while running his fingers through his hair.

" Come on May" I said grabbing his hand a dragging him from the booth "Lets have one last smoke then off to bed with you." I ordered with a wink. 

" Yes madam" he replied with a sarcastic salute. 

As we walked out on to the bar patio hand in hand I was dreading this night ending. Leaning back against the wall James lit his cigarette and stared up at the night sky 

" So I never asked how long you were here for?" he said as I walked towards him and leaned next to him against the wall.

" Four more days in paradise for me, how about you sir?" I replied blowing small smoke rings towards him. 

" The same hopefully depending on how Pinky and Perky act, maybe we will actually get this filmed on time." he said with a slight snicker " I would love to see you again if you could spare the time?”

How could I ever say no to this man, this chance encounter had genuinely one of the best nights in my life. 

" I think that could be arranged" I replied with a smile reaching up to push a stray hair from his eyes. 

James caught my hand as I was bringing it back to my side and placed a searing kiss to the back.

"Then I shall be the luckiest man on this island.." 

Leaning in closer cupping my face letting his thumb trace lazily over my jaw. Looking up into his eyes we both knew we were thinking the same thing, before I knew it his lips were on mine. It was everything I had been hoping for as his lips caressed mine, it was pure perfection until I felt him start to pull away.  
I knew I had to keep this feeling for a bit longer to make sure I wasn't just in a drunken fantasy, with that I moved my arms around his neck wrapping my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and drew him in closer. A delicious sound escaped James's lips as he pushed his body completely into mine.  
The feel of the cold stone on my back and James's fiery heat on my front was electric. I could have stayed like that all night, but with knowing he would have to be television ready in a few hours i unwrapped my fingers and slowly leaned back letting our lips fall apart. 

" Right" he said with a slight cough 

" I guess I am off to bed" his voice had become deeper more lust filled, and at that moment I was regretting breaking our kiss.

As he stumbled backwards a bit and began to turn to walk back to his room I had remembered I hadn't given him anyway to contact me. I couldn't let him go with there being the promise of more time together, I needed all of the time i could get with this man and what he made me feel. 

" Hold on a second you" I said reaching out to grab his arm.

I took a pen from my purse and wrote my email on his arm followed by a small heart. 

" You are crazy woman" James let out with a small laugh. 

" You like it" I leaned in and whispered in his ear as I released his arm, followed by a kiss on the cheek. 

" Goodnight James..." I said with a smile as I turned and walked up to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, but you know life. Sorry for my grammatical errors again, and thank you for reading.

           The sound of my alarm was torture only having gotten into bed a few hours earlier, after silencing my mobile I rolled back over and thought of the night I had just had. The simple request of borrowing a lighter had turned out to be one of the best nights I had in a long time. Jessica was stunningly gorgeous, insanely smart and that kiss…. Gods above I don’t think I have ever been kissed like that. Just the thought of the way her fingers felt in the hair around my neck and the feel of her body pressed against mine, I could feel that familiar fizz starting to build down low and my now erect member straining against the confines of my boxers.

“ _Really._ . _Bloody hell man get it together you are probably old enough to be her father_.” With that fleeting thought and the terrible headache I could feel coming on, the best thing to do was have a quick wash-up followed by coffee and aspirin.

    My quick wash-up had been slowed down by the need for release from my earlier thoughts. When I reached from the shower to grab my towel I saw the small red contact she had written on my forearm, bringing a smile to my face.” _I have to see her again_ “I thought as I dried off and got dressed. Before rushing out the door seeing that I was already late I programmed her number into my mobile and carefully removed any trace of her markings from my arm. The last thing I needed was to be hazed by Hammond and Jezza.

 When I got downstairs the crew was in the same shape I was so thankfully no one noticed my lateness. When we got to location Richard and Jeremy were in their normal state of bickering about who will be in charge, giving me a chance to sneak away and message Jessica.

_Good morning- JM_

_Good morning to you Mr. May. How is your morning going so far? Sorry for keeping you out so late last night. –Jess_

“May get on the boat!” Clarkson yelled from behind the wheel of our rented boat, I had been so lost in my own thoughts I hadn’t realized everyone had been waiting on me.

_No need to apologize it was one of the best nights I have had in a while. As my morning goes it has been torture so far and we haven’t even gotten to our shooting location. So pretty much a typical morning with this bunch. What about you? – JM_

     I stumbled into my seat next to Hammond as we set off across the water. “Where were you last night mate? You missed a hell of a party.” Hammond asked while fidgeting with the buckles on his lifejacket.

“ I went out on the beach for a bit to get some peace and quiet away from you lot, then went and had a couple of drinks in the hotel bar before heading to bed.” I said looking down at my phone to see if Jess had replied.

   “What by yourself?” he said sounding a bit shocked. “Uh… yeah” before I had the chance to finish my answer my phone pinged with a picture of long tan legs stretched out on a lounger with a book sitting in her lap, and the smallest bit of blue bikini covering the rest.

_Last night was amazing for me too. I’m sorry about your morning, hopefully it will turn around. I’m just finishing up some light reading and working on my tan. –Jess_

“ _God above this woman may actually be the death of me_ ” I thought to myself as I adjusted in my seat trying to ignore the fizzing sensation from the memory of last night’s kiss mixed with the image of Jess in that tiny bikini. Hammond had a huge grin plastered on his face when I finally got the courage to look back up knowing he had to have seen my phone.

 “So not alone then, who’s Jess?” he said giggling like a child. “Oh do shut up!” I replied moving my phone out of his view to message her back.

“Oh no mate you have to tell me now; you disappear last night and tell me you were alone. And now you have some woman sending you racy pictures saying last night was amazing. So who is this mysterious Jess?” Hammond replied still grinning.

“She is none of your business!” I said a little more harshly than I meant to.

“Ok calm down I’m just messing with you.” Hammond replied holding his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to sound cross. I met her last night and we had a great time, honestly one of the best I have had in a long time. I just don’t know what this is yet, please don’t say anything to Clarkson. The last thing I need is one more thing for him to mess with me about.” I pleaded

“I won’t say anything. Just have fun." Hammond actually sounded sincere.

_I think it is turning around, your day seems more my speed. I would much rather be lying there reading next to you than on a boat with morons. –JM_

The day seemed to drag on once we got to our location partly due to my slight hangover, but on the other hand filming was actually on schedule for once. As the boat pulled back into port at the end of the day I was finally able to check my phone seeing I had missed a message from Jess.

_I think I would like that very much.- Jess_

_Sorry I didn’t reply earlier we just finished for the day. What are you doing tonight?-JM_

_Just got my stuff packed up from the beach heading back to my room now. Thinking about ordering room service and watching some movies. What about you?-Jess_

_Off to dinner with Clarkson & Hammond rather unfortunately. Got to go over tomorrows schedule with the producers. Even in paradise work never stops. –JM_

Dinner was a blur of wine, food, more wine and bickering about our schedule. After we finished eating I stepped out for a smoke and to get away from the chaos for a bit. The peace and quiet gave me a chance to check my phone.

_Yeah that doesn’t sound like much fun. Well if you are up for it you can come by after and watch movies with me. I can’t promise it will be much fun either but I do have wine and popcorn. - Jess_

I felt completely exhausted from the almost no sleep from last night mixed with the sun draining the rest of the energy I had today, but I knew there was no way I was giving up a chance to get to know Jess better.

_Sounds great, we are almost finished up here should be about 30 mins or so. –JM_

Before I could get the door open to head back in Clarkson and Hammond were barreling out of it for a smoke. “May where are you going?” Clarkson bellowed before I could get past them.

“I’m turning in for the night, don’t have too much fun.” I replied getting a knowing look from Richard as I walked off to the elevator.

Getting away from the guys hadn’t taken as long as I thought I had enough time to run up to my room to jump in the shower and change. I threw on jeans and a t-shirt and was out the door. As I walked up to her door I had actually gotten quite nervous, “ _What if she was just drunk last night and the kiss meant nothing." “She just wants to be friends I mean you are probably old enough to be her dad_.” My brain was running in a million different directions. “ _oh gods man just do it!”_

After getting the courage to finally knock it was only a few seconds before she answered. “Hello” was all I could manage to say as I raked my eyes down her form. She looked gorgeous her hair was falling in waves onto her floral print satin pajama top and the very short matching shorts.

“Hello you, come in” she said with a smile as she motioned for me in and shut the door. “I was just trying to pick out something for us to watch any ideas?” she said walking past me heading back to her laptop sitting on the edge of her bed.

“It depends on what you have I guess I tend to watch anything really.” I replied leaning against the wall next to the bed not sure what to do. She sat with her back against the pillows and the headboard with the laptop sitting in her lap. “Well come help me pick it Mr. May."  She replied smiling and motioning for me to sit next to her. Once I had gotten settled we decided on watching King Arthur, Jess had grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and propped the laptop on some extra pillows by our legs. As the movie played on I could tell we were slowly moving closer and eventually had ended up with Jess snuggled against my chest as I ran my hand through her long waves.

 _"What is happening to me, this woman is breaking down all of my barriers in just two days. Admittedly she is insanely smart and painstakingly gorgeous, and unlike anyone else I have ever met before."_   I thought as I looked down over her body curled up next to mine.The combination of the lack of sleep from the night before and the feeling of Jess’s body against mine and it didn’t take long before I was out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to split this chapter into two since I had the majority of it written just finishing up the rest. Should have the next chapter up this weekend. I know its a slow burn but it will be worth it in the end. As always thank you all so much for reading. <3

         I awoke to the sound of rain hitting the glass door of the balcony breaking me from my deep sleep. James seemed unaffected by the noise, his shallow even breaths and slight snoring against the back of my neck telling me he was still asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night we had shifted and now his chest flush to my back with his arm around my waist pulling me tight against him. Glancing over at the bedside table and seeing it was only 5:00 am I was cursing my traitorous body for waking me up. Trying not to wake James I slowly rolled over nuzzling my face into his chest with the sound of the rain and James’ warmth lulling me back to sleep.

       The next awakening was not as peaceful; James’ alarm began sounding from his phone. Not ready to untangle myself from him or the bed I did my best to ignore it and stayed wrapped up against him for as long as I could. It didn’t take long before I felt his arm leave from around my waist and reach in his pocket to turn the alarm off before returning to its place around me pulling me closer. My body flushed at the contact. My leg was entwined between his and this sudden closeness had brought our hips perfectly aligned allowing me to feel the slightly stiff morning contents of his jeans. Trying not to be too obvious I rolled my hips against his as I stretched my upper body hoping to seem like I was just waking up.

 

 “Mmm... good morning” he said softly, pulling me closer as his eyes drifted closed again.

 

“Morning,” I murmured. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Very well actually, sorry for falling asleep on you I was properly exhausted” he said while letting out a small yawn.

 

“Mmm...I’m clearly very upset as you can tell” giving him my best sleepy smile.

 

He let out a small laugh as he opened his eyes letting them adjust to the morning light.

 

  _Damn I could get used to waking up to this wrapped up in his arms with those gorgeous blue eyes staring back at me._

 

    Looking up at him I wished I had a chance to brush my teeth or grab a mint from my purse, but I’m sure James was thinking the same. I leaned in and kissed him anyway, forgetting everything and just savoring the moment. What had started out as slow and sweet was becoming more fervent by the second; I deepened the kiss craving more. James seemed to be feeling the same pulling me in as close as he could against his body. It didn’t take long before James had rolled on top of me pressing our bodies together. My hands immediately went into the hair on the nape of his neck tugging a little as my mouth moved more urgently against him. Getting caught up in the kiss I pulled a little too tightly causing him to emit a low groan and roll his hips against mine sending a lightning bolt to my core. He began kissing down my neck stopping to suck on my pulse point while his hands were working on the buttons of my shirt. When he finished with the buttons I leaned up and let the shirt fall from my shoulders, in hopes of this happening last night I had forgone a bra causing a growl from James as I pulled him back to me pulling his t-shirt off in the process. My body felt like it was on fire as he was laving the skin across my breast finally taking a nipple into his mouth.

“Oh god” I gasped as he worked his tongue over the sensitive bud

 

  I needed more, to feel more of him.

 

“Fuck” he hissed when I finally got purchase on his member straining against the zipper of his jeans.

 

Before I managed to get him free of the confines of his jeans, James phone began to ring. He cursed as he reached into his pocket to silence the call before bringing his lips back to mine in attempt to keep the fire we had built going. Immediately after the first call had ended his traitorous phone began again.

“Fucking hell” James sighed as he leaned up to once again grab his phone

 

“I’m so sorry I have to take this” he whispered to me before answering the latest call

 

“Hello…. Sorry Andy, No I didn’t read your message I overslept. Okay, I am on my way down now” he said through gritted teeth as he ended the phone call

 

“I am so sorry I have to go, the rain has caused a delay and apparently there was a crew meeting that I am late to.” He said heavy hearted as he laid down next to me

 

“It’s okay, hopefully I will see you later?” I replied as we both redressed before walking to the door.

 

“I promise I will make it up to you” he whispered pulling me in for one last searing kiss at the door.

 

“You better Mr. May” I countered with a cheeky grin as he headed into the hall

 

After closing the door I turned back and crashed down on the bed quietly cursing Andy Wilman for ruining the best morning of my life _._

 

_Right mustn’t lay here in a fury of sexual tension, must get up and be productive._

 

After a bit of breakfast and some morning yoga to calm down, the weather cleared up nice enough to go down to the beach.  The afternoon sun was still slightly covered with clouds and the cool ocean breeze made for a perfect relaxed afternoon. I pulled a book from my bag and proceeded to get lost in the pages. I had no idea how long i had been lying there reading before I heard a familiar voice heading my way.

 

_“_ Hello”

 

“Hello you” I said looking up from the pages of my book to see James walking up to the chairs.

 

“Mind if I join you?” he said sitting down next to me

 

“Of course, what are you doing here? Hopefully I didn’t get you in too much trouble. ”

 

“No all is well, the rain had set us back but thankfully we only had a few things to film for the day so we finished early. I figured I might find you here” he replied giving me a small smile

“Yeah it has become my favorite place at the moment” I blushed, silently thanking the universe for walking down here that night and giving me the chance to meet James.

 

“I decided to take you up on your offer of a relaxing day on the beach, and hopefully dinner after if you would join me?”

 

“I would love to” I beamed

 

“Excellent” James replied leaning over placing a soft kiss on my lips, before pulling his sunglasses back on and lying back in his chair.

 

     I couldn’t contain the smile that had appeared on my face as I picked my book back up and laid back down. After a few minutes I was still too distracted to read, looking over at James who was now reading an article on his phone I couldn’t believe this was real.  Coming to this beautiful place and meeting someone who I had always secretly had a crush on and ending up having a genuine connection with was unreal.

The sun had come out from behind the clouds after an hour or so causing a sweltering heat.

 

“Come on you” I said grabbing James’ hand and pulling him up “Let’s go cool off”

 

“Ok hold on a second” James laughed as he finished off his beer and pulling his shirt off tossing it back on the lounger before following me to the water.

 

The crystal clear water was perfectly refreshing as we waded further out stopping when the water had almost reached my chest.

 

“It’s is beautiful isn’t it?” I uttered turning around to face James

 

“I don’t care much for beaches but this I have to admit is a good one”

 

“I can tell” I laughed reaching up to touch his sunburned cheeks. “The sun doesn’t exactly agree with you.”

 

“That’s not very nice” he pouted looking down at me with a fake frown

 

“Aww you poor thing” I replied sarcastically reaching down and splashing him with water.

 

Standing up on my tip toes I kissed his reddened cheek before pressing my lips to his. Even with the soft slow kiss I could feel that spark of electricity building again causing the kiss to become deeper.

 

“Right” James coughed breaking the kiss before it was too late “Let’s go back we need to get ready for dinner I’m famished.”

 

After drying off and packing up my things we headed back to the hotel and went our separate ways to get ready for dinner.  Thankfully after a quick shower I realized I had actually packed a few nice outfits to go out in dropping my stress level a bit.

_Oh god why am I so nervous he saw me half naked this morning._

I threw on a simple white off the shoulder romper with lace around the edges and left my hair in beachy waves hoping it looked okay for wherever we were going. I was just finishing up my makeup when my phone pinged.

 

_I’m heading downstairs now.-JM_

_On my way_ _J_ _-Jess_

Walking across the lobby I could see James standing out in front of the hotel having a smoke. He was wearing one of my favorite shirts a thin white shirt with light blue splashes on it, rolled up a bit at the sleeves with some dark jeans and his signature green Adidas trainers.

_God he looked good even with just a casual look._

 

“Hello” he greeted as I walked out the doors to meet him. “You look stunning”

 

“Thank you” I replied blushing slightly as his eyes raked over my form

 

"Ready to go, I heard about a great place not far from here"

Taking his outstretched hand we set off down to a small restaurant nestled a few blocks down on the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do apologize for the delay. Hearing from you guys and how much you are enjoying this story is AMAZING. I hope I do you justice this chapter as things heat up. ;) Thank you all for reading.

Dinner was a delight of great food and sparkling conversation. After our meal we talked about the upcoming countries he would be visiting in the next few weeks while they finished up filming for this series, as well as some of his favorite places. It was astonishing how much of the world he had seen.

“All of you seem to joke about hating each other, and how much you wished you weren’t together all of the time. But you must love it if you chose to basically start it all over?”

“Sometimes you think oh I would love to be able to stay home and enjoy life without all of the shit that comes along with this job. But a the few weeks after the whole Top Gear blow up I realized how much I genuinely missed it all.” James replied 

 

“Are you ready?” He asked standing up and offering me his hand

Walking back towards the hotel we stopped to watch as the sun finished setting. Looking up at James I felt a bit of sadness knowing tomorrow was my last full day here with him.

“I’m not sure I will ever be ready to leave this place.” I said leaning into James as he wrapped his arm around me.

“It definitely has been a trip to remember” he replied kissing the top of my head as we turned back towards the hotel.

“Would you like to come up and have a glass of wine?” James asked holding the door for me before heading towards the elevator.

“Sounds great”

Watching as the door closed I could feel the atmosphere change, and before I could think his lips were on mine. His kiss was hot and intense as he pushed his body into mine backing me up against the wall of the elevator. Wrapping my hands around his shoulders I pulled him flush against me, gently biting down on his lip pulling it slightly before my tongue met his. I could feel him moan against my mouth when the elevator stopped and we parted to get out. James gently put his arm around my waist and led me to his door.

When we stepped inside I could feel his form along my back as he kissed down my neck slowly running his hands up and down tracing each curve of my body. Running his hands back up my sides he slowly pulled the straps off of my shoulders letting my romper and bra fall onto the floor. James let out a low growl as he ran his hand down my breasts slowly teasing my pert nipple while the other slid down the plane of my stomach until it reached the soaked lace covering my folds. My body broke out in chills as his skillful fingers dived under the lace covering slowly stroking over my most sensitive spot. 

“Mmm... ” I let out a breathy moan my body slowly tumbling towards release.

Turning around to face him I finished off his buttons letting his shirt fall to the floor before running my hands down his stomach to the top of his jeans. I felt his breath quicken as I slowly undid the buttons running my finger under the waistband of his boxers before pulling them to the floor watching his stiff member spring free. I almost came from the sight; reaching out I ran my fingertips along his shaft before wrapping my hand around him slightly squeezing. Gods. He was perfect thick and long. 

“Fuck” James panted after a few strokes before stopping my hand and guiding me towards the bed.

“Let’s get rid of these” his voice raspy as he pulled the thin lace from my body

I watched nervously as James scanned over my body once I had gotten onto the bed lying back against the soft white sheets.

“Am I ok?”

Looking down at me his eyes had turned a darker shade of that beautiful blue.

“You’re perfect” he whispered in my ear as he climbed on top of me pressing our bodies together.

His kisses were half kiss half bite as he worked his way down my neck swiping his tongue across my nipple before slightly sucking it.

“Fuck” I moaned my head crashing back against the pillows.

Pulling his mouth back to mine, I let my tongue explore as I wantonly grinded against him savoring the delicious feeling of his hot member sliding against my sex. I was on the edge I had been since this morning. 

“James” I panted 

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been surer in my life, please don’t stop” I whispered against his ear before pulling his lips back to mine.

Reaching between us he guided himself towards my sex, slowly moving his tip back and forth against the slickness along my opening.

“Yes, James. Please” I stuttered knowing he could feel my body shaking with need.

He slid in gently slowly pushing in till I was completely filled before stopping and letting me adjust. My entire body was on edge every nerve in me was alight, it was like nothing I had ever felt before.

“Are you ok?” 

I nodded back before bringing my lips to his savoring the dull ache in my core as he slowly started to move. His movements were slowly picking up speed as I hooked my legs around his hips moving against him causing James to thrust even deeper.

“Fuck” James hissed at the new angle

Moving against him in our unspoken rhythm I was losing myself in pleasure, and before I knew it I was tumbling blissfully over the edge moaning his name.

“Oh god” James groaned as my sex clenched around him 

Crashing his hips into mine James let out a breathy moan as his orgasm ripped through his body. Gods nothing had ever sounded so sinfully delightful.  
Rolling beside me James pulled me against his chest while we struggled to regain normal breathing. I don’t know how long we laid there tangled up before James turned to me pulling me into his arms.

“I’m not sure I am ready to leave yet either” James whispered placing a soft kiss on my lips


End file.
